


Silent Scream

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Welcome to a world of hybrids. Where only 10% of the population are humans.Hybrids rule the land and make it known.(I STILL suck at summaries!)
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal/Uma (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, it’s a long boi

Today was supposed to be a...great? good? Ok? Decent? Yeah we'll just settle for decent. Today was supposed to be a decent day for the purplette. Key word, supposed. See her day started off like this: Wakes up to the sound of her mother yelling at her boyfriend, falls down the stairs (again), gets yelled at for breaking another chair on her way down, no breakfast, and gets yelled at AGAIN for having to wrap her forearm because she's not 'strong enough' to handle her emotions. Gee, thanks mom. The purplette could only sigh as she carried her clothes to the bathroom. Deciding on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a midnight blue tank top bearing a cracked crown ripped on her back exposing the tattoos on her back, her usual purple jacket and finally her combat boots with a matching sleeve to cover up her forearm. She eyed the tattoo on her back, a large purple dragon curled around a blue rose bearing a crown protected by two pirate swords. The background of a tattered castle standing tall in the distance, a broken pirate ship showing strength as it braved the relentless waves docked next to it and the words, 'My Queens' underneath. Smiling, she eyed the rest of her tattoos. Some her girlfriends' chose, others she designed herself and a few to represent their small group of outcasts. Most, if not majority or her tattoos were of various flowers; three intertwined roses resting on her thigh. She jumped hearing the front door slam, indicating that her mom's boyfriend finally left. She sighed. 

"At least it's quieter over here than at dad's..."

She mumbled to herself as she took in her appearance, double checking to make sure her mother hadn't ripped out another piercing. 

Horns? Like those are going anywhere  
Eyebrow? Bruised, but Check  
Dimple? Too cute to go anywhere  
Nose? Check  
Ears? Not even gonna count those  
Lip? Cut, but Check  
Tongue? She'll let her girlfriends decide

She smirked at herself, as she stuck out her tongue, watching it extend down to her collarbone as she eyed the 3 piercing she had down the middle and the two snake eyes on the tip of her forked tongue. What? She had a long tongue, and she definitely knew how to use it. Finally satisfied with her look, she finished her morning routine quickly before leaving without saying anything to her mother. Once she stepped outside, she inhaled the fresh morning air soon struck with the wonderful scent of her girlfriend. Who was currently leaning against her house, a cigarette in her mouth, earbuds in and two cups in hand. She eyed the girl's outfit. 

Her usual skull and rose headband holding her now teal, blue and purple braids back. A crop top with the sleeves ripped off showing off her multitude of tattoos. She favored tattoos over piercings, although she had snake eyes and a few cartilage piercings. Much like the matching tattoo on her back, only slightly different. 

In this one, the dragon was in the ocean body covered in scars some old or new, eyes fierce, and body tense as it stood protectively over a cracked crown and a pair of bloodied tattered swords with a large pirate ship looming overhead, cannons aimed, ready to protect and the pirate flag having a royal crown over the skull and crossbones. The background baring multiple sinking pirate ships some with holes and others torn apart along with a castle looming in the distance with the words, 'My Treasures' looming overhead. Finally a pair of old jogging pants and steel toed boots. 

The purplette chuckled as she shut her door loud enough to startle the moody girl. Her girlfriend jumped slightly before shooting her a glare. 

"Morning Uma~"

Her girlfriend scoffed, shoving her Pumpkin spiced latte in her hand as she took out one of her earbuds. 

"You know, one day you're gonna kill me doing that Mal"

"And that day will be the day, all of us join you and we'll have a nice time in hell" 

Uma raised a brow as she stared at her girlfriend's outfit. 

"You wore that for us? Or did you wear it to show off?" 

"I wore it to show off what my girls own~" 

Uma rolled her eyes as she took her fairy's face in her hand, being mindful to not hurt the smaller girl. Her dark brown eyes inspected her fairy's bruises, she gently brushed over the cut on her lip raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Mom's boyfriend tripped me down the stairs....again"

Scoffing, her pirate pecked her lips before taking her fairy's hand. 

"One of these days, you're gonna end up in the hospital again and I'm gonna be in jail for killing that boy and beating the shit out of your dad" 

"Hey! That's my line~" 

Her pirate chuckled, running her thumb over her knuckles as she kissed her pout away. 

"Look, you've been protecting me and Evie since we were kids...let us protect you for once..."

It was rare to see the gentleness in her girlfriend's eyes, so saying her heart nearly stopped wasn't an exaggeration. Mal couldn't help but grab her waist and pull her in a heated kiss. One Uma was more than happy to return with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked the long journey to their girlfriend's house. They walked in a comfortable silence as the sun continued to rise over the distant hills. Feeling Mal's hand twitch, Uma chuckled knowing exactly what she wanted to do. 

"You know we could always stay at Ev's till like second half and you could sketch it" 

Mal turned to her, the spark of excitement contradicting her permanent scowl. 

"You mean, ditch school, get lectured by E and having us feeling guilty?" 

"Wouldn't be the first time our treasure took over" 

Mal laughed as they made it into the nicer part of town, ignoring a few joggers and finally making it to a large house at the end of the neighborhood. 

"Is it my turn or yours?"

Uma pretended to the think before smirking as she playfully shoved her fairy, enticing a laugh out of the shorter girl. 

"Hurry before she gets mad at us" 

"She's always mad at us, duh" 

"Do you think I LIKE getting scolded?"

"Do YOU think I like it either?" 

The two went back and forth unknown to the two, the subject of their conversation stood in front of the door waiting patiently. Her blue hair pinned back by a black tiara bearing aqua and royal purple gems. Makeup done to the usual perfection that was embedded in her brain, she decided on black and gray to match the skirt Uma had helped her make. The gray half shirt she wore baring rips along her back, spray painted with the words, 'Fuck Off' in purple letters. A black skirt to match with blue sequins sowed into the ridges, along with a pair of ripped leggings, curtesy of Uma and Mal being too rough. Finally, a pair of knee length spiked, strap boots. 

Shaking her head at her girls, she moved her hair to begin braiding it to the side revealing the matching tattoo on her back. The tattoo being the only one she had other than a blue rose on her calf. The one her back consisting of a castle standing tall by a rotting wasteland on one side while the other half was lush with a meadow along with a sparkling ocean. One side dark, cracked, and rotting to match the wasteland, the other covered in the light from a full moon that cast a shadow on the scarred dragon sleeping on top of the tallest tower, along with the pirate ship docked next to the castle. The background showing how the light from the moon incased all 3 in a protective barrier, the words, 'My Knights' . 

The girl watched the two going back in forth in amusement, she decided to break them up once things where getting too physical. 

"Babes!" 

The two stopped, Uma with her hands around her neck and Mal with her fist aimed at her pelvis. Evie swore those two would kill each other one day. They glared at each other before grinning sheepishly at their girlfriend. 

"Heh sorry E" 

"I'm not sorry"

Mal shot Uma a glare before smirking, at their girlfriend. 

"Hey princess? Mind telling Uma that if she's gonna choke me, then to do it harder~"

Uma let go first, blushing heavily. Mal fained innocence as she shot her pirate a wink before making her way up the porch to wrap her arms around a laughing Evie. She'd get Mal for that later. 

"Sorry princess we were just playing" 

Evie rolled her scarlet red eyes. 

"Mmhmm, you said that last time when there was a hole in my wall" 

"In my defense, she threw me"

Mal's deadpan was suddenly covered by a hand as she was muffed. 

"In MY defense, SHE started it" 

Uma yelped when she felt her thumb between sharp teeth. Mal smirked, folding her arms and leaning on one leg.

"You THREW me so I took you with me"

"And that was my fault, how?"

"Because you were being an ass so I bit you!" 

Uma's eyebrow twitched, despite wanting to yell, she kept her voice down knowing how it effected her girl.

"You bit me! You know you have shark teeth and yet you keep biting me!"

She grit her teeth as she resisted the urge to slam Mal against the wall, not that the short girl wouldn't mind. Evie however, was wondering how in the hell she kept those two from killing each other. Noticing the coffee, she crouched down to a sit as she began drinking her vanilla latte almost purring when she tasted the blood drizzle, while watching her two girls. After about 5 minutes and her coffee emptied, she stood getting between her two hot heads a look of annoyance on her face.

"I love you both, but so help me I WILL lock you both in our greenhouse until night falls"

Mal and Uma shared a look of horror as they shook their heads rapidly. Uma still holding the hand that Mal bit and Mal, if she had brought out her dog ears, she'd look like a kicked puppy.

"It's barely passed the ass crack of dawn and you two want to go at it? Why?!"

Uma huffed holding up her hand, Evie inspected her hand closely before giving Mal a 'really?' look. Her dragon just shrugged, a wicked grin on her features. Evie swore that those two would give her gray hairs before she hit her 3000 year old mark. She sighed, running a finger through her hair trying her damnedest to NOT laugh. Mal noticed and wrapped an arm around her waist while wrapping her other arm around Uma's torso. The taller girls rolled their eyes unable to not smile at their shapeshifter/fairy. It wasn't until she looked closer that she noticed the bruise and the cut on Mal's lip. Her brow furrowed as she cupped her pale cheek gently inspecting her face. 

"What happened this time?" 

Uma's rage returned just thinking about everything she'd do to drag that man and her mother into the ground. Mal, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"Her boyfriend tripped me...." 

When her green eyes drifted to the ground, her princess knew she wasn't telling the whole story. Evie slowly ran her fingers over her dragon's horns gently enticing a smile out of her. 

"There's something else Mal...please?" 

Mal opened her mouth, then shut it as she clenched her jaw. Her fairy wanted to talk and had no problem speaking her mind, but when it came to her own issues, it was a different story. Knowing how hard it was, Uma slowly enveloped her fairy in a backwards hug shooting her treasure a glance. Evie nodded as she took both of Mal's hands gently lacing their fingers together. 

"Let us protect you M, you don't have to be strong for us all the time" 

Mal shook her head. 

"Yes I do, I HAVE to protect you both..it's always been that way"

She mumbled the last part, Uma heard her and could've sworn her heart was ripped out. She tightened her hold on Mal, slowly taking one of Evie's hands in her own as the two encased their beast in a safety net. Uma began to slowly rubbed her stomach, the two nearly lost it when Mal involuntarily purred. They didn't think she noticed and decided to not say anything for now. 

"That's because we needed you to protect us back then, I was the 'damsel in distress' and Uma was the 'Captain going down with the ship'" 

Mal and Uma couldn't help but smile. They loved it whenever Evie would slip into her old ways of speaking. It was cute. 

"She's right...even I can admit that we weren't strong enough to keep moving by ourselves-" 

Uma chuckled dryly, nodding in agreement to her treasure. Evie smiled before planting a soft kiss on her forehead as Mal tightened her hold on her waist. 

"We're stronger now because of you, so you gotta let us protect you too-"

Evie then planted a small kiss on her nose bringing a tiny smile to her blank face. 

"I can FINALLY stand up to my mother about what I want to wear and I ALWAYS look good because of you encouraging me to do so" 

"And I can walk away when my mom wants to be a bi-...a witch, now I keep ALL my money and I gotta job" 

Mal tried her damndest to not laugh at the look Evie gave their girl when she almost said a word she hated. Eventually, she could feel her walls crumble as she pushed back against her pirate and pulled Evie in a tighter embrace. Evie wrapped her arms around her neck while holding Uma's shoulders. Mal buried her face in Evie's chest as she let out a shaky breathe. 

"I'm tired..." 

Her voice cracked.

"I'm so tired of not being strong enough for her...."

Uma scoffed but yelped when Evie flicked her forehead, she shot a glare at her treasure but otherwise didn't comment.

"Girl, do you not remember the time when you literally took down a girl 4 times yours size because she tried to compare Evie's outfit to a prostitute's?" 

"Or the time when a guy tried to hit on Uma and you LITERALLY, somehow, stomped his chest cavity in?" 

Mal's head shot up as she pouted. 

"That's because your outfit was flawless and she made you cry, and that guy had it coming! I only share Uma with you!" 

Uma snickered, her body shaking with laughter triggering Mal to follow suit and Evie to giggle. 

"Babe! You're LITERALLY the shortest out of everyone we know and yet, you have the strength of 20 men" 

"And the heart of a noble beast" 

Mal blushed, groaning as she tightened her hold on Evie's waist and leaned her head back on her arm huffing. Even Uma had to admit that, that was cheesy but it was true.

"Yeah! I'm physically strong, because I work out and I can LITERALLY shift into ANYTHING but...."

"But?" 

She turned her head slightly to glance at a smirking Uma. Evie cut in with a giggle and a kiss to both her girls.

"The only butts around here, you should be referring to are mines and our Captain~" 

Evie proved her point by moving Mal's hands down to place them on her ass. As a response, Mal simply squeezed, causing Evie to jump slightly a grin on her face. Uma swore this girl had no shame.

"What is with you and our butts anyway?" 

Mal simply shrugged, as she reached back squeezing one of Uma's cheeks causing her pirate to blush. 

"Guess I just like butts" 

"I swear you're the weirdest person I've ever met..." 

Mal simply grinned before turning herself to pull her girls in a hug. 

"I love you two..." 

Uma and Evie smiled at each other while hugging their beast. She was definitely going to be the death of them both, but they wouldn't have it any other way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three debated on whether or not to actually ditch school, they continued walking aimlessly. Every now and then a few shots were fired between the 3 enticing laughter. Nothing too harsh, just random comments to get each other riled up. Evie would either glare at her captain or pop her dragon for her unruly mouth, Mal smirked at her princess or had to be stopped from launching herself at her pirate, and Uma made a smart remark towards her treasure or would taunt her fairy. Everything was fine, the sun was up revealing the variations in their attire, the sky was clear and the group of people coming their way was...wait, the group of people? Oh right, they're in front of school. Mal scowled, Uma groaned, and Evie would've facepalmed if she hadn't want to ruin her makeup. The trio sighed, feeling as though the world was against them. 

"First Mother's yelling...

"Mom being a witch this morning...

"I feel down the stairs again...

The two girls looked at their beast in question and shock, Mal simply shrugged. 

"I'm clumsy remember?"

The two shook their heads planting a kiss on her head and cheek. They swore if they didn't keep an eye on Mal, the girl would accidentally kill herself falling one day. Now back to the bain of their existence. 

"I'm guessing we're going to a school then?" 

Mal whined, uncharacteristically as she attempted to make a mad dash for the park. 

She would've, if it hadn't been for Uma grabbing the back of her jacket beginning to drag her fairy. Evie could only shake her head at her two protectors, she could definitely protect herself, she's had years of time to sharpen her vampiric abilities, and her two knights knew that perfectly well. Just that, they'd prefer if not a single eye lash was out of place and if it were to happen, lets just say that last time a girl was missing a prom dress and her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Uma grabbed her fairy's shoulders while hooking an arm around her treasure's waist. 

"Well we're here so might as well get this shitty day over with" 

Evie kisses her cheek noting the sarcasm, aside from her being popular, in a good way, she'd normally have a decent day. Sadly, that wasn't the case for her girlfriends. Mal wasn't the most liked girl. Aside from hanging out with their group during their eating periods, and sharing a few classes together they hardly ever saw each other. Suddenly, she remembered she had cheer practice that day and then groaned. Feeling a rough hand rubbing her back, she couldn't help but smile. With her two knights by her side, she knew she'd be fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Evie, isn't that your scary girlfriend?" 

Evie rolled her eyes as she turned to look back at her dragon. She smiled, thinking her look of concentration was beyond adorable. 

"She's so...scary, is she always that mad?" 

Evie raised a brow at her friend confused. 

"What do you mean, mad? As in crazy? Because she is crazy they both are" 

"I mean, right now she's always scowling for no reason when we're in class" 

Evie rolled her eyes as she giggled, her friend looked at her like she'd gone crazy but she shook her head gesturing towards her girl. 

"That's not her, 'I'm pissed off face' that's just her focusing too hard" 

The girls looked at her, a few mortified. Evie, again, rolled her eyes as she turned facing Mal. 

"Hey babe?" 

The 'scowl' on Mal's face disappeared instantly as she looked up from her sketchbook book, giving Evie her full attention. She noticed her princess' friends staring and frowned at them. 

"Yeah princess?" 

"Come here a second would you?" 

Mal shrugged, getting up from her seat as she made her way through the desks. She ignored the few whispers she heard, well she tried to. Having amazing hearing, was a curse most of the time. Hearing the other students constantly talk about her, brought down her slightly ok mood to straight up annoyed. This time her face was twisted in a scowl as she released a low growl. Despite her mood dropping, she'd never direct her scowl towards her princess, instead she glared at two boys that cracked a joke about her. With her teeth grit, she jumped at the boys sending them scrambling to get away from her. When she looked like she was going to give chase, Evie couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Down girl~" 

With her ears twitching, her dragon released a huff before standing behind her in a protective manor. Evie shook her head before taking the dragon's hand gently lacing their fingers together over her heart. 

"Babe stop scowling, you'll get frown lines" 

Mal rolled her eyes but held her hand back as she fought a smile, one of her fangs poking out slightly. 

"Not my fault everyone talks shit about me...."

"Yeah but that's because you're not smiling~" 

Her friends watched the their interaction, some confused and others slightly intrigued by how soft the goth girl's voice became while she talked to their friend. Evie just pulled her dragon down planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"Evie..." 

Mal whined as she blushed covering her mouth to hide her smile. Evie giggled trying to pry off the girl's hand to see her smile. 

"Let me see~" 

Mal shook her head grinning under her hand, it did barely anything to hide the dimples on her cheeks. 

"Wolfy let me see~" 

Mal shook her head again, her body shaking with laughter, but yelped when Evie suddenly pulled her on her lap giggling at the shocked expression on her dragon's face. Mal blushed furiously as she hooked an arm around Evie's shoulder, out of habit. 

"E!" 

"What?" 

Mal pouted making her two lower fangs pop out, her wolf ears were pinned back slightly. She hadn't even realized they were out until Evie started playing with one. 

"You're gonna ruin my reputation...."

Evie giggled at her whining, she shut her up with a quick kiss shooting a smirk at her shocked friends. 

"See, I told you she's not scary" 

Mal said nothing as she couldn't help but find amusement in her princess's friends becoming flabbergasted and apologetic. One spoke up, rubbing her neck sheepishly. 

"Wow...sorry I ever thought you were stuck up bitch Mal..."

Evie looked at her friend wide eyed. Since when did this bruha ever think that her dragon was that?! She glanced at Mal, who shrugged. 

"Technically, it's true since my body decided to be a wolf right now and I AM a female"

Her princess rolled her eyes. She refused to laugh at that comment. 

"How did you two end up together in the first place?" 

"What's it like dating the queen of fashion?" 

"Have you always had dimples?" 

"I didn't know you could smile!"

Feeling Mal becoming overwhelmed by how she gripped her thigh, Evie planted a gentle kiss on her forehead smiling to her. 

"Next time for questions girls, but for now my wolf has to finish her art homework" 

Mal smiled gratefully at her princess as she nodded in agreement before getting up. She planted a kiss on her cheek as she waved to the girls before making a beeline to her desk. Once she sat down, her face twisted into her usual 'scowl' as she continued her sketch. Evie sighed dreamily as she watched her dragon, if it hadn't been for one of her friends getting her attention. 

"Ok, talk! How did you get together with that adorable demon spawn?" 

Evie laughed.

"Don't forget my other girlfriend~" 

"Wait...you have TWO girlfriends?!"

She winked at her gawking friends, she burst into laughter that put a smile on Mal's face as she pretended to not listen to their conversation. Eventually, she grew tired of being alone. Mal grabbed her sketchbook, her bag and made her way to sit in the desk next Evie; taking a spot by the window. Evie placed a kiss on her head as she began telling her friends about how her, Uma, and Mal became a couple. 

Mal merely smiled, calling upon her wolf's tail. She wrapped it around Evie's waist, her smile growing at the calming pets she received.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FINALLY! FREEDOM!" 

Evie couldn't help but laugh at her wolf's antics. Her shortest girlfriend leaning against her for 'emotional' support as the two sat in the school's parking lot. They were waiting for Uma to come back, of course with her not caring about school, forgot about her swim meet and wouldn't be back until later that day. It was a drag, as Uma would say but they encouraged her to go just to show off of course. After a few hours of her sketching, the two talking about anything and everything. Mal sighed deciding to finally speak up. Eventually, she turned to Evie sighing. 

"Sorry...." 

Evie raised a brow towards her, why was her wolfy sorry? She gently took Mal's hands in her own as she held them. 

"M?" 

Mal sighed closing her eyes. 

"Mom and I were arguing again last night...a-about Jane..." 

"Oh Mal..."

Evie pulled her dragon in a tight hug. It wasn't the first time her mother just HAD to throw Mal's greatest faults in her face. Both Evie and Uma knew for a fact that Jane's death wasn't on her hands. Sadly, that wasn't the case for Mal and Jane's mothers. The two woman blamed her for Jane's suicide, neither even realized that the girl just wanted to fly but couldn't die to her mother restraining her wings constantly in tight iron covered ropes. So the little fairy did what she had to, she flew. Off the cliff. And into the water's below. Her deaths impacted their group, but they weren't upset that she killed herself. They were upset that she hadn't waited for them. Despite everything, Mal had taken it the worst and Evie knew how touchy the subject was for her. She rubbed her wolf's back gently, slowly rocking her. 

"It wasn't your fault....no one with a brain blames you M.." 

"My mother blames me constantly..."

"Like I said, no one with a brain" 

Mal smiled a bit, burying her face in her neck as she sighed. Evie's hugs were like magic and no one could tell her otherwise. 

"A-Am I weak?...."

Evie felt her chest cave in at how broken her voice sound to her, she ran her fingers through Mal's hair gently as she stroked her ears slowly. 

"Of course not! You're the strongest person I've ever met, you mean so much to Uma and I and no matter what, we need/want you around" 

"You promise?" 

Her dragon's green eyes were rimmed with unshed tears. Mal's eyes held that familiar child-like fear in them as she clung to her princess. Evie's heart, at this point, was a pile of ash as she couldn't help but shed her own. Smiling, she nodded kissing her forehead gently before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Before she could answer, however, a pair of familiar arms, wrapped around her waist from behind.

"WE promise" 

Her unshed tears began to run like a broken damn. She could feel some of the pressure off her chest being lifted, being able to breathe slightly as she cried. Uma pulled Mal on her lap, in a straddling position then gestured for Evie to come closer. Her treasure complied by draping her legs over her own, encasing Mal in a safety net. The position was awkward, but they didn't mind since Mal said she felt safer between them. Uma chuckled, as she let her fairy cling to her while wiping away her treasure's tears. 

"Hey wolfy~ I leave for 3 hours and come back to you two becoming waterfalls?" 

Her face suddenly twisted into her usual, 'whoever did it, I'm shoving my foot up their ass' look. 

"Who did it?" 

Mal sighed sniffling. She leaned back against Evie smiling slightly feeling her stomach getting rubbed in circles. 

"You can't kill her..."

Uma scoffed reaching forward to wipe her tears. 

"If anyone makes you cry, you know damn well Evie AND I will bring them to their knees" 

"I'm not sure this time we can do that love" 

Uma looked up at Evie, who gave her an apologetic smile before mouthing, 'Jane'. Her captain's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly pulled Mal back against her in a tight embrace. The later responded by snuggling against her sighing. 

"You guys are coming over tonight..." 

Evie gave her a, 'what the fuck?!' look, which she shrugged off. 

"What about Ursula?"

Uma rolled her eyes. 

"What about my mom? She's away meeting my granddad, she'll be gone for a week" 

"...you're gonna get in so much trouble if she finds out we've been there..."

Evie nodded in agreement with Mal, the shorter of the three sat up adjusting herself so her butt was on Evie but kept her legs wrapped around her pirate's waist. Uma merely shrugged, she didn't care. She saw how much it broke Mal when they all found out, the two were closer than sisters. Of course Mal being the only other fairy in the group, was teaching her how to fly. So when Jane told Mal she finally could, the 3 watched in shock as the young fairy ran off the cliff. Her wings catching wind, a smile on her face, and a halo seemed to appear as she descend into the ocean. Evie and Uma raced to the edge as Mal did her best to catch her. Let's just say, Mal can never use her wings to fly. The two found Mal washed up on shore, her left wing torn to hell and her heart shattered. Eventually, Evie agreed seeing how broken her beautiful dragon was. 

"Alright, lets go we'll stay until your mom comes back" 

Uma's face lit up in a grin as she stood carrying Mal like the baby she was. Not that her fairy had any objections, she was light. Plus, she was falling asleep.

"Kinda glad we live close to the school now..."

"How come?" 

Evie raised a brow as she brushed a strand of hair out of Mal's face. Uma smirked. 

"Because she's getting heavy" 

Mal flipped her off as she groaned sleepily, triggering the two to laugh. 

"I'm not fat you ass" 

She ended with a yawn. Her princess could only shake her head as she took Mal in her arms giving Uma a break. She had to admit, Mal did gain weight. 

"I see someone's been eating more~" 

Mal groaned, she rest her head against her chest as she reached for Uma's hand whimpering. 

"Can you be like this all the time? The tough act is sexy and all but this is hella cute" 

"Can I bite your ass?" 

Uma nearly gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head, Evie could've sworn she popped her neck. 

"Hell no!" 

Mal cracked an eye open, her tail wagging with her arms and legs wrapped around her princess. 

"Then no, I refuse to constantly be a puppy" 

"But you are~" 

The two continued to tease their sleepy beast as they made their walk towards the shores. Smiles on their faces, and the day's stress slowly washing away with the setting sun. If only life could've prepared them for tomorrow.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this took so much longer than expected and it feels rushed. but for my Umalvie readers, this is for you.

_She stood at the edge of the cliff, eyes trained on the raging waters and spiked rocks below. Her heart pounded in her chest but her mind was blank._

_Was she really going to do it?_

_Her mind turned into a dull haze as she took a step forward. The voice in the distance called out to her, but they sounded so distant. She turned briefly, but all she could see where shapes running towards her; they were completely black. Fear spiked in her heart as she backed away closer to the cliff._

**_"MAL!"_ **

**_"STOP!"_ **

_She'd completely forgotten about the waters below, the fact that she couldn't fly; the shapes were slowly forming color and they sound familiar._

_She was still afraid._

_**"MAL STOP!"** _

_Afraid to fall._

**_"PLEASE STOP!"_ **

_Afraid to jump._

**_"NO!"_ **

_Afraid of herself._

_Her breathing picked up, lungs trying to grasp any kind of air. Eyes widened as the figures began running towards her, one extremely faster than the other. While hyperventilating, she looked at her exit routes._

_She could either face them, or she could jump._

_Something in her told her to jump, the other part of her said to just wait but looking at the colorful figures racing towards her, she whimpered stepping back until she almost fell back._

_**"MAL!!"** _

_She misjudged the last step and the world morphed around her._

_Well, she fell, but a soft hand gripped her wrist just as she nearly plummeted to her death. She stared at the inviting waters below, then looked up to see a familiar worried face._ _The figure that caught her was blue, female and extremely terrified with tears rushing down her cheeks as she pulled her up into a tight embrace. Face buried in her neck and in an iron grip. Soon the other figure caught up to them, a female cloaked in teal and enveloped both in a secure embrace. She felt safe between the colors, relaxing enough to finally cry out her pain and cling to both_.

The world morphed around her once more as their words calmed her racing heart, the sound of them calling her name was distance at first, but they grew louder almost as if they were whispering her name. Then a warm hand on her stomach caused her to shoot up, eyes widened and her heart pounding. She looked around recognizing Uma's room, the broken dresser, the pirate chest in the corner, the cracked mirror from when she tripped and landed on it. Don't ask. Then she looked at the two sitting in front of her. Both Evie and Uma looked worried.

She tilted her head.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Evie wiped the sweat from their beast's brow with her shirt before pulling her in a tight embrace. Uma sighed in relief, laying back down and checking the time on her clock.

3:30 AM

She sighed watching her two girls. Evie was better at comforting them anyways so she let her take over, then she noticed the tears streaming down her treasure's face and got up pulling them both in a hug. Uma then whispered sweet nothings into the bluenette's ear while rubbing her back.

"It's ok...shhh just relax, she's still here beautiful, we're not going anywhere"

Mal then sat up, climbing in her princess' lap to hug her tighter. It was her nightmare, but it wasn't too often that Evie would dream jump on accident. Their beast cupped the bluenette's cheeks to wipe her tears with her thumbs and planted a soft kiss on her trembling lips. Evie gripped Uma's hand like a life line as she kissed the purplette back, using her free hand to grip the back of her neck as she started to frantically kiss the smaller girl. Mal let her, knowing it was a way for Evie to know for certain that she wasn't gone. After a few seconds, she gently pushed her girl back slightly to breathe and Uma chuckled giving her treasure a backwards hug to let Mal catch her breathe.

She whispered into the bluenette's ear while rubbing her stomach.

"Relax baby...you'll end up suffocating our girl"

"I-I know...I'm-"

Mal then interjected, placing a finger on her lips with a frown.

"Don't say sorry for being worried....do you wanna tell me what you saw?"

Evie bit her lip, gripping Uma arm for support. She then nodded patting her lap; wanting Mal to come closer, so her little wolf climbed in her lap to let Evie bury her face in her hair.

Uma chuckled at the two.

Starting to feel a bit left out, she was about to climb back on the bed when a cold hand stopped her. Evie shook her head, pleading with her eyes and her captain gave a smile.

"How about we get more comfortable?"

The two nodded adjusting themselves as Uma laid down first, then Evie with her back against her pirates front and Mal on top being her princess' favorite teddy bear. Just for added effect, she began purring as she laid on the bluenette's chest and smiled when Evie visibly relaxed. She raised her head and whimpered, licking the rest of Evie's tears away earning a smile chuckled.

"Malie...I'm fine..."

"You're not...please tell me what you saw..."

Evie sighed scooting back to where she had her head directly under Uma's chin; smiling when her captain hooked an arm along her collarbone while simultaneously scratching behind Mal's ear which made her dragon drone quietly.

Uma smiled at her two girls; every time they would cuddle or lay together where she could hold them both, she felt like she could protect them from anything thrown at them. She kissed the top of Evie head gently deciding to just listen and provide physical support. While Mal scooted up to where she had her head on their gem's neck, Evie sighed mindlessly rubbing her captain's thigh as she tried to relive the nightmare Mal had. She blanked out briefly, tears threatening to fall but she felt Uma's gentle kisses along her temple and cheek and relaxed.

"Well...it was dark at first but then I saw Uma there with me so that was reassuring, then it was as if the world opened up to the beach and we were on at the bottom of the cliff where Jane..."

She cut herself off, thinking back to the day their friend jumped. Uma leaned down kissing her temple again, whispering in her ear.

"Shhh it's ok...we're right here"

Mal wiped her fallen tears, feeling as if it was her fault for her princess' distress.

"We're not going anywhere E, I promise..."

Uma shook her head to the purplette, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. The two held eye contact for a brief second before Mal adjusted herself to straddling the bluenette's waist; cuddling against her. Evie held on to her little wolf as she continued.

"That...place, so we were wondering around a bit when Uma noticed it first, a black figure walking towards the edge of the cliff.."

Mal bit her lip, remembering her dream vividly.

"We didn't know why but we wanted to stop it so we started running and it felt like I was running in slow motion, I know that because Uma was able to keep up with me..."

Uma scoffed at that which earned her a giggle and a shit eating grin from both her treasures.

"Ok, I get it, you two are faster than I am but I can still whip your butts in a swimming race"

Giggling, the bluenette leaned back to kiss her jaw.

"Yeah yeah, just keep going"

She wasn't mad, and they knew she wasn't. Before she continued, however, the two swapped places; Evie laying between the two still but with Uma on her right and Mal on her left. Uma moved her arm letting her girls lay on it.

"Well...we were running and eventually the black figure started walking backwards, like it was scared of us but when it started to take color and I saw purple I knew it was you, Mal.."

Said girl wrapped her wolf tail around her waist to comfort her, also to steel herself for when she'd have to explain her dream.

"When I saw your face, how terrified you were, we started calling out to you but it was like you couldn't recognize us, when you fell off it was like I could finally get to you a-and I caught you..."

Uma rubbed her back and sides gently knowing that her girl would start crying any second; she wrapped her arms around her torso since Mal took up her waist, then looked to her little dragon concerned.

What was going on in her girl's mind?

"What happened after that..?"

Evie played with her wolf's tail, gently massaging it.

"I pulled her up and held her, then you caught up to us making sure we were alright before pulling us in a tight hug that's when Mal burst into tears clinging to us...a-and I woke up.."

"And then you woke me up and then we woke up Mal"

Uma finished for her as bluenette nodded, wrapping her arms around her wolf's waist to hold on to her. She closed her eyes embracing the scent of nature while also getting whiffs off the ocean from her captain.

"Mal?.."

"Yeah?"

Uma sat up on her pillows to see the girl better.

"Are you afraid of us pup?"

She almost grimaced at the nickname if it weren't for seeing Evie's blue eyes held with so much emotion, it was like a dam of pain, worry, fear ready to burst. Mal bit her lip.

"I'm not afraid you two, I said, 'yes' because I have so many feelings for both you that it scares me sometimes..."

Evie sat up, kissing her wolf's cheek gently.

"I care about you guys so much that i'm afraid of myself..I-I'm afraid of disappointing you E, I'm afraid of accidentally being too rough with you Um..I-I'm-"

".....you're afraid you'll hurt us...."

Mal couldn't look at her pirate, it wasn't because she couldn't face them; she was afraid of the truth but she promised it not lie to them anymore. Sighing, she nodded but what caught her off guard was a warm hand cupping her cheek; forcing her to look into a pair of hazel eyes that where filled with so much love it could probably shoot her depression into the stratosphere.

"Babe..."

Uma exhaled subconsciously gripping her treasure's hand. Evie sat back on this one, where she was good at comforting and reasoning, Uma was great at talking sense into others. The bluenette just grabbed her wolf's hand gently placing small kisses on her knuckles.

Uma chuckled stroke a pale cheek with her thumb.

"That was one time and before you even protest, it was an accident so close your mouth and swallow those words baby girl"

Their beast was about to protest but did as told, she sat up sitting cross legged.

"I-"

"You heard me beautiful, swallow those words because they mean nothing"

Mal blushed heavily to the point where her ears turned red and the tip of her tail wagged; she still wasn't used to Uma complimenting her. But her pirate would do it more, complimenting her at the most unexpected times.

Uma would just smirk knowing what she was doing, like then, she had that sexy smirk on her face that sent her heart racing.

"Are you gonna listen now cutie?"

"stop it with the compliments!"

Evie burst into laughter having to catch the smaller girl when she fell on her to bury her face in her neck. She playfully slapped her captain's chest.

"I think you broke her babe"

"She likes to be broken so it's nothing new~"

Mal responded with a whine filled growl earn a kiss on her head from her princess, while Uma rubbed her back a smile on her face.

"Well?"

Rather than responding with words, Mal nodded, purring when Uma slid her hand under the girl's nightshirt; rubbing her back in small circles. The siren chuckled.

"Good girl~"

Mal released a strangled whine again gripping her princess tight. Evie smiled adjusting herself so she was propped up against Uma's side while holding her teddy bear.

"I think you're giving her another panic attack Uma"

Her captain shrugged.

"At least it's a gay one this time, but anywho, Mal I know you're afraid but you gotta start talking to us more...remember you used to do that a lot?"

The purplette nodded without a word, face still buried in a cold neck.

"Well, nothing's changed, me and you are still best friends what makes it better is that we have Evie...remember you were saying how it felt like something was missing, then our treasure came along and made everything fit?"

The bluenette looked between the two blushing lightly while Mal shot up looking ready to murder.

"That was supposed to stay between us!"

"Oops? Doesn't matter you feel that way so suck it up and be a man"

"I'm a girl!"

"That also has a dick when you feel like it sooo...be a man"

Mal growled at her mate about to pounce when a hand stopped her.

"Y-You actually feel that way about me Mal?"

She'd just calmed down and the blush came back like a roaring wave. Biting her lip, Mal looked away nodding.

"W-well...I said that when we were getting closer, and I didn't want to be a creep so I-I only told Uma..."

"Don't forget about everyone else"

Mal snarled at her pirate who stuck her tongue out at her with a grin, while Evie's jaw dropped as she looked between the two, slightly offended but a bit happy that her wolf felt that way about her.

"Well...what else did you say about me?"

As if the universe was against her again, this time Evie covered their beast's mouth to shut her up; looking to Uma for answers.

"She's you're, _'her best friend', 'that she loves you', 'you're beautiful', 'that if anything were to happen to you that she'd kill everyone in said room and then herself', 'shiny' ,'hot', 'ass is nice'_...no actually she's said that she wants to slap your ass more often-"

Mal struggled against a tight told, well she could've broken free but she didn't want to hurt her girl so she just groaned laying her head back against Evie's shoulder.

"She's also said that, _'the taste of your cunt is only rivaled by mines', 'that you're really hot in every outfit you wear' and a whole lot of other stuff that's extremely sexual"_

Mal felt like she could die right then and there while Evie's entire face was red; she let go of her mate staring at her in disbelief.

"You...love me?"

"Yeah...I do...I love both of you-"

Uma's cheeks flushed hearing Mal actually say it for once.

"that's why I'm so scared to hurt you two...I feel really strong emotions towards both of you that make me afraid sometimes.."

"Well then why haven't you said anything, Mal we used to talk so much and then it's like when we all started dating you stopped...why?"

"Because I didn't want you guys having to deal with me since you saw me in a different light..."

Uma flicked the girl's nose warning a small yelp, she had tears in her eyes this time; her teeth grit and gills flared. Evie would be the first to calm her down but then again, even she was hurt. Mal's ears pinned back as she tried to move away but Evie had an iron grip when she wanted to.

"G-Guys?"

Uma was the first to move, pinning her girl down on the bed.

"The hell do you mean we'd see you differently?!"

Mal winced deciding not to look at her princess.

"I-I don't know! I've never dated before and you know this!...Isn't that how it works?"

"No! It's not!"

Her ears pinned back further and struggled against Uma's hold.

"Mal, we fucking love you and you know this! Even before we started dating, Evie and I would always talk about you hell, we love you so much that it brought us together!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Uma paused as she caught her breathe and her eyes were able to focus. She looked down seeing her girl with her eyes closed and her body tensed as if waiting for impact that would never come.

"Shit...baby relax, I'm not gonna hit you..."

Mal had her teeth grit, claws dug into the covers and she was holding her breathe. Uma frowned leaning back with a sigh, while Evie picked up their beast gently laying her between them. She stroked her cheek gently.

"Malie? Can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, her eyes still closed. Uma turned on her side, gently stroking her thigh and planting soft kisses along her jaw as Evie pressed her forehead to their beast's temple.

"I'd never hurt you...Mal, I'm sorry I scared you baby girl"

Her pirate gently rubbed her stomach in circles easing the tension there, she smiled as their girl started to relax then looked to Evie for help.

Evie sighed in relief, leaning over and kissing Uma briefly.

"You didn't mean it Uma and she's not panicking so it's fine"

"I forgot..."

"I know and it's ok, I've triggered her by accident before just keep doing what you're doing ok?"

She nodded curling around the purplette gently rubbing in circles above her pantyline, enticing a small whimper but Mal scooted closer opening her eyes only to see a pair of blue greeting her.

"There's our Malie...you ok?"

She nodded pulling her princess closer to bury her face in her chest, Evie would always be a pillow for Mal to cuddle with. She then yawned and Uma checked the time again, this time groaning.

5:00 AM.

"Might as well stay up girls..."

Evie looked as well sighing and stroking Mal's hair gently, she definitely didn't get the amount of sleep she was used to but it was worth it for her girls. Plus she found out some interesting facts about Mal and that made her happy.

Mal was biting her lip, her hold tightening around the bluenette's waist as she painted slightly.

"Umm...U-Uma?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-You're hand...is umm..."

Evie looked down and tried not to laugh, whereas Uma was confused until realization hit her like a brick when her fingertips felt wet. Mal still had her face buried in her princess' chest, with her leg instinctively moving to the side a bit to give her more room.

"When the hell?!"

"When you turned to see the clock, y-you're hand went further down..."

Their gem chuckled eyes flashing red as a sinister like smile appeared.

"Looks like someone triggered her heat~ going to take responsibility babe?~"

Both of her knights shuddered at her voice, Mal whimpering at the uncomfortable wetness between her legs and Uma trying her best to not ravage the girl already.Hazel met red and for once, Uma felt a spark of fear run through her.

"I-I....shit Mal...I can't think with you moving like that..."

Her dragon was currently pushing back against her, pupils dilated followed by her panting softly and clinging to the bluenette like a life line.

Evie purred slowly sliding hands along the purplette's side earning a shudder.

"U-Uma~"

Said girl bit her lip, slowly moving her fingers to stroke her dragon's nub gently earning a small moan. Uma purred in response, she laid down opening her girl's legs without warning. The purplette was then forced on her back by a purring vampire, who held her down by wrapping her arms around her torso.She whispered in her wolf's ear as she pulled the girl's panties to side for Uma.

"Shhh just enjoy my beautiful knight~"

The purplette moaned out feeling a rough tongue sliding between her lips. She laid her head back trying to force her body relax so it wouldn't reject her mates' touch. Once she did, her breath hitched; gripping the bluenette's thighs and silently cursed her body for being so sensitive.

~~~~

By the time life seemed to catch up to their own world, the girls were already in school. Mal ya or may not received a few odd looks at how funny she was walking, she would just snarl at them and go back to her work with a faint blush on her cheeks. It wasn't their busy as to why her legs still felt like jello or that just thinking about what they'd done before made her wet again. She scratched her head with a groan, already swearing to get revenge on the two later as she tried to focus on her work.

"Hey Evie, isn't that your scary girlfriend?"

Evie rolled her eyes as she turned to look back at her dragon. She smiled, thinking her look of concentration was beyond adorable.

"She's so...scary, is she always that mad?"

Evie raised a brow at her friend confused.

"What do you mean, mad? As in crazy? Because she is crazy they both are"

"I mean, right now she's always scowling for no reason when we're in class"

Evie rolled her eyes as she giggled, her friends looked at her like she'd gone crazy but she shook her head gesturing towards one of her girls.

"That's not her, 'I'm pissed off face' that's just her focusing too hard"

The girls looked at her, a few mortified. Evie, again, rolled her eyes as she turned facing Mal.

"Mmm..baby dragon?"

The 'scowl' on Mal's face disappeared instantly as she looked up from her sketchbook book, giving Evie her full attention. She noticed her princess' friends staring and frowned at them.

"Yeah princess?"

"Come here a second would you?"

Mal shrugged, getting up from seat as she made her way through the desks. She ignored the few whispers she heard, well she tried to. Hearing the other students constantly talk about her, brought down her slightly ok mood to straight up annoyed. This time her face was twisted in a scowl as she sighed. Despite her mood dropping, she'd never direct her scowl towards her princess, instead she glared at two boys that cracked a joke about her. With her teeth grit, she jumped at the boys sending them scrambling to get away from her. Evie shook her head before taking her dragon's hand gently lacing their fingers together.

"Babe stop scowling, you'll get frown lines"

Mal rolled her eyes but held her hand back as she fought a smile.

"Not my fault everyone talks shit about me...."

"Yeah but that's because you're not smiling~"

Her friends watched the their interaction, some confused and others slightly intrigued by how soft the 'goth' girl's voice became while she talked to their friend. Evie just pulled her dragon down planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Evie..."

Mal whined as she blushed covering her mouth to hide her smile. Evie giggled trying to pry off the girl's hand to see her smile.

"Let me see~"

Mal shook her head grinning under her hand, it did barely anything to hide the dimples on her cheeks.

"Baaaaabbbeee~"

Mal shook her head again, her body shaking with laughter but yelped when Evie suddenly pulled her on her lap giggling at the shocked expression on her dragon's face. Mal blushed furiously as she hooked an arm around Evie's shoulder, out of habit.

"E!"

"What?"

"You're gonna ruin my reputation...."

Evie giggled at her whining, she shut her up with a quick kiss shooting a smirk at her shocked friends.

"See, I told you she's not scary"

Mal said nothing as she couldn't help but find amusement in her princess' friends becoming flabbergasted and apologetic. One spoke up, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Wow...sorry I ever thought you were stuck up bitch Mal..."

Evie looked at her friend wide eyed. Since when did this bruha ever think that her dragon was that?! She glanced at Mal, who shrugged.

"S'all good, I don't really care I just need my girls, our group and I'm set for life"

"How did you two end up together in the first place?"

"What's it like dating the queen of fashion?"

"Have you always had dimples?"

"I didn't know you could smile!"

Feeling Mal becoming overwhelmed by how she gripped her thigh, Evie planted a gently kiss on her forehead smiling to her.

"Next time for questions girls, but for now my dragon has to finish her art homework"

Mal smiled gratefully at her princess as she nodded in agreement before getting up. She planted a kiss on her cheek as she waved to the girls before making a beeline to her desk. Once she sat down, her face twisted into her usual 'scowl' as she continued her sketch. Evie sighed dreamily as she watched her dragon, if it hadn't been for one of her friends getting her attention.

"Ok, talk! How did you get together with that adorable demon spawn?"

Evie laughed.

"Don't forget my other girlfriend~"

She winked at her gawking friends, she burst into laughter that put a smile on Mal's face as she pretended to not listen to their conversation. Eventually, she grew tired of being alone. Mal grabbed her sketchbook, her bag and made her way to sit in the desk next Evie; taking a spot by the window. Evie placed a kiss on her head as she began telling her friends about how her, Uma, and Mal became a power couple.

Mal merely smiled, calling upon her dragon's tail. She wrapped it around Evie's waist, her smile growing at the calming pets she received. Once their class was over, Evie walked her girl to the gym before having to leave for her chemistry class. She planted a soft kiss on her dragon's lips before hightailing it to class. Mal just smiled at the bluenette, watching her until she lost her in a sea of students. With a sigh, she entered the gym, went to her favorite spot, pulled out her sketchbook and got to work. It wasn't that she couldn't workout, it was that she didn't need to; it was towards the end of their school year anyways and she'd passed her exams with Evie's help of course. So she'd spent the entire class alone, just the way she liked it.

It wasn't until she heard the bell again that she'd gotten up, grabbed her stuff and met her girls in the hall where they'd always wait for her. Uma spotted her first, chuckling at the exhausted look on their girl's face. As expected, Mal was extremely hot and went to hug Evie before leaning over to kiss her pirate's cheek.The bluenette smiled, wrapping an arm around her dragon's waist while scratching behind her ear. Uma just chuckled, leaning down slightly to kiss the top of her head when a ruler came out of no where and smacked the back of her head. Both Mal and Evie moved simultaneously, standing in front of their siren protectively. It was Frollo. He sneered at the three girls with so much hate in his eyes.

"No PDA in the halls ladies, no one wants to see your sins.."

The purplette's eye twitched and she growled deeply at the teacher. Evie grabbed her shoulder in case Mal decided to actually eat the human and glared at the man. The vampire spoke with a smile as she grabbed the back of her captain's hoodie in case she also tried to attack the man.

"Our sins? You mean how we're all together, clearly happy and dare I say-in love? Mr. Frollo?"

"your love is wrong Ms. Grim-"

"says who?

He paused looking at the girl as if she slapped him. 

"e-excuse me?"

"you heard me Mr. Frollo, I'm older than you and I have come across countless forms of love, so do tell me, who says that what we are is wrong?"

She left him stumbling over his own words, red faced and with nothing more that he could say to a student. With that, the girls walked away, Mal grinning from ear to ear and Uma with a proud smile on her face as they praised the bluenette.

~~~~

Uma sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Class was running slow, Mal was k.o.ed next to her and Evie was across the room from them. Despite, the girl having a multitude of lifetimes, she was still intrigued by knowledge she probably already knew of.

"Would any of you worthless pigs like to answer the question?"

Of course her treasure's hand shot up first, she chuckled quietly. Evie could be a dork sometimes, but it was cute. She didn't know she was staring until Yzma called on her.

"Uma!"

She mumbled a, _'shit'_ under her breathe as she turned towards the evil witch smirking at her. Uma scowled at her before giving her a smirk of her own.

"Yes, Mrs. Yzma?"

The woman rolled her eyes before pointing her ruler at Uma.

"You know damn well I killed my husband last week, now answer the question I asked-"

Yzma glanced at Mal next to her and sighed.

"First....wake up that slobbering mutt of yours"

Her fairy, unknowingly, had her lioness ears out and purred quietly whenever she breathe out. She could see Evie gushing in the corner of her eye and chuckled finding them both adorable. Uma rested her chin on her palm giving Yzma a bored look.

"She's a Lion today"

"And I care why?"

"You called her a mutt, a mutt's a canine and she's a feline"

Yzma would've thrown her ruler at the girl if it hadn't been for Evie's eyes on her or the risk of being mauled by a half sleep lione....did she have a spikes? Uma loved seeing other's reactions to Mal's constant shifting in her sleep. While Evie and her had already gotten used it, others found it either fascinating or terrifying.

"Just wake up that...creature and answer the damn question"

"She hasn't re-"

"Look I don't give a SHIT how tired she is, just WAKE. HER. UP.!"

Inside, Uma wanted to drag that woman down to Davy John's locker. She smirked, instead, punching Mal in her arm causing her fairy to shoot up eyes wide, heart racing as her ears perked up and voice laced with a primal growl as she yelled.

"WORLD WAR Z WHEN HUMANS FUCKED UP OUR PLANET AND DRAGGED IT TO SHIT!"

Uma and a few others laughed while Evie covered her mouth to hide her smile. Not only did Mal answer the question but she yelled it. The poor shapeshifter had no idea what was going on, she looked around confused before her eyes landed on Yzma's glare. On instinct, she bared her fangs causing the woman to scoff.

"So not only did you just yell in my class, without permission, but you also decided to curse out the answer AND give me a headache"

Mal shrugged as she yawned leaning her head against Uma's shoulder. Yzma sat at her desk rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes sighing.

"Fuck it! Class dismissed"

No one moved, they were all confused since they still had time left. A boy spoke up timidly, his bunny ears down and eyes widened with fear.

"But...there's still 30 minutes left..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

The entire class rushed out except for Evie and Uma, who waited for Mal to finish grabbing her things. Uma had her arm wrapped around her treasure's waist while Evie had an arm around her shoulders. Once Mal was done, she took her spot next to Evie purring when she felt her long fingers running through her hair. The 3 made their way out to the field. With 30 minutes of free time, Evie had a chance to get ready for cheer practice and be on time for once. Uma and Mal just settled in their usual spot, the grass by the bleachers.

"It's only 2 hours today...sorry it's so long"

The look on Evie's face brought a frown to both girls. Uma stood first pecking the girl's red lips bringing a small smile to her face.

"You two always wait 3 hours for my swim meets and we always wait half the damn day for Mal's art shows"

"That's because art takes time!"

The two laughed at Mal, who was laying on the grass in a starfish position. Evie raised her brow at that.

"Babe close your legs"

Mal sat up glaring at them both as she rubbed her inner thighs.

"How about not fucking me so hard then I won't be tired or unable to CLOSE MY FUCKING LEGS!"

Evie opened her mouth, but Uma beat her to it.

"YOU repeatedly said, 'fucking break me already!' and 'just fucking ruin me!' what do you expect us to do?"

Grumbling with a red face, Mal stood up huffing her arms folded. Evie couldn't help but pull Mal in a rough kiss that left her breathless, a seductive smirk on her face as she purred in her ear.

"How do you think my hips feel hmm?, and have you seen Uma's back?~"

Evie knew that using her vampire charm on her girls didn't work, but she knew damn well that they secretly loved it when she spoke using it. Knowing what she was doing, Uma smirked getting behind her fairy. She grabbed her waist pressing her pelvis against her ass as she gripped her roughly. Mal's eyes widened and her face flushed, she was trapped. A vampire in front, and a siren behind. Not the worst way to go though.

"You left a lot of claw marks baby, maybe I should return the favor~"

Their beast whimpered, her body shuddering at the feeling of Uma's breathe on her neck and Evie constantly dragging her sharp nails along her sides. Only now did she regret wearing a crop top. Cutesy of Evie's manipulative skills. Their treasure pecked her lips slightly nipping her lip with her fangs causing her to nearly turn into a puddle. Mal was sure to break, that was until she heard Evie's cheer captain calling out to her.

"HEY EVELYN! FUCK YOUR MUTT AND FISH LATER WE HAVE PRACTICE!"

If it weren't for the insult, Mal most likely would've shifted into the 'mutt' she was and mauled the little shit. Her rage was soon silenced by a cold hand rubbing circles on her stomach. She released involuntary purrs, eyes rolling back as Uma slowly slid her hands up and down her sides chuckling.

"You're such a hot head Mal~"

Uma shot her treasure a smirk nodding her head over to her girl's team.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of her"

Evie rolled her eyes at the sadistic smile on her captain's face. She kissed them both a smile on her face as she used her vampiric speed to get there faster. Practice would run late as always but her knights didn't mind waiting for her.

~~~~

Evie groaned in disgust. She HATED sweating, except for when she was between her beast and captain. Other than that, she'd rather die again than be covered in it. Both her girls knew that, so it was funny seeing the vampire walk over to them and collapse on top of Mal. Said girl, yelped in surprise waking up their sleeping Siren.

"What?!...baby why are you so wet?"

Mal groaned feeling the bluenette's sweat soak her clothes. She didn't really mind but now she was wet, and not in a good way. Evie groaned sitting up to wipe her brow. The purplette sat up after and Uma, well she was still waking up. Evie glared at her soaked uniform, really wanting a shower at the moment.

"Because the spell I used to make sure I don't burst into flames in the sun, just makes me sweat a lot"

She whined causing Uma to chuckle.

"I'm guessing shower time?"

"Please?"

"Yeah yeah, come on before the school locks us in again and Mal breaks a window"

The purplette shot a glare towards the darker girl, who laughed helping the two stand. Uma grimaced at how wet her girlfriend's hand was compared to how rough her mate's hand was. Mal scoffed, retracting her hand and making her way towards the group showers; the two watched in amusement as she swayed her hips in a tempting manor. 

"Come on, I'm hot, E's sweaty and you're an ass"

The two hybrids eyed the short girl with lust in their eyes, a pair of red lips pulled in a smirk while another’s tongue swept over shark-like teeth as they trailed after the purplette. 

It turned out to be a very long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, writing a poly relationship is a bit harder than it looks


End file.
